


Green will mend our broken hearts

by magnusthecactus (agameoflesmis)



Series: Still Beginning In The End [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Future, M/M, Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agameoflesmis/pseuds/magnusthecactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third of a collection of short stories about the next shadowhunter generation.<br/>Disclaimer: Most of these characters and settings belong to Cassandra Clare, who has created the Shadowhunter universe.<br/>Irregular chapter updates. But this series will NOT be abandoned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green will mend our broken hearts

Adella's POV:  
The first time I met Alexander Penhallow, was 8 years ago, when I was 7 and he was 8.   
It was when we went to Aline and Helen's, the second time I visited Idris. Due to a sorta...awkward past between dad and Aline, mom took Kat (who was staying with us),Josie and I to their house whilst dad stayed in our house outside Alicante.  
The Penhallow family mansion was enormous, and overall, very cosy. There was a large attic that could've housed 3 people, and the guest quarters were well-equipped, each with their own selection of weapons in the closet.   
Josie liked Helen straight away. She was particularly interested in faeries back then, so Helen's feyish looks fascinated her. I suppose Kat liked Aline, and that Aline returned the fondness. They often spent hours together, sitting around, talking in hushed voices.   
And so I was left, on my own.   
I don't like being left on my own.  
What I did then, was to take on exploring every inch of the Penhallow manor as my duty.   
And that's when I found him. Reading, sitting on the windowsill of a magnificent, colourful bedroom. The walls were covered with maps, connected by strands of red string and pins, the shelves lined with books, the desk exhibiting an impressive amount of ship models. A slender boy of average height, dark hair and dark eyes, an air of an adventurer about him. "Hey." I was startled when he noticed and waved at me. He gestured for me to sit, so I walked over and propped myself onto the windowsill beside him. "Could I see that? What are you reading?" I gestured towards the open book in his lap. He passed it over gently, telling me that it was an ancient atlas, pointing to the different lands and coastlines, reciting them to me.  
We spent the rest of the two days together, discussing books, traveling and climbing the trees in the backyard.

It's been 8 years. The second time I see Alex Penhallow, I fell in love.

Aline's POV:  
The weather is absolutely dreadful in Idris, which is, to be honest, very, very rare. I walk into the parlour of the manor, only to find little Kat Lightwood in the sofa beside the window, staring out at the downpour.  
There is something peculiar about that kid. She's changed much since 8 years ago, when I first met her. She's not so little anymore, a teenage girl of fifteen, black, curly hair grown long, well past her waist, her petite frame (in comparison to her parents) curled in on itself. She was more moody nowadays, being a teenager and all.  
"May I sit?" I gesture towards the empty spot beside her. She starts, but nods all the same, and continues staring outside.  
"Why aren't you with Adella? Where's she at?" I ask, trying to start conversation. "Probably still with Alex." She replies bitterly, eyes quickly watering. Then she buries her head in her lap and sobs.  
"Hey...it's alright. Tell me what's wrong, hmm." I put an arm around her, trying to calm her down as she cried silently, her petite frame shaking.   
"Remember what I told you...the last time we came?"  
How could I forget.  
Seven-year-old Katherine Lightwood had run up to me one afternoon, and promptly said, "I saw you kissing Helen. Why?" "We love each other." She nodded, then asked, shyly, "Could you tell me...how that works?"   
We spend the entire afternoon and the day after, lounging in the swing in the backyard, talking.  
And in the end, she had told me a secret.  
"No. No, not still..." I whispered in horror and disbelief. But Kat nodded, tears streaking down her face.  
"They seem so happy together....I, it hurts, Aline...I saw them....in the library...they looked so in love." She was openly crying now, eyes red, entirely vulnerable.   
"She can't know. No one can. Please...she'd never forgive me." Kat said, wiping her eyes furiously, after she had buried her face in my shoulder and cried. "I...I thought it was gonna be okay before...but...she's my parabatai now, I can't betray her like this...Please." And with that, she turned and ran from the parlour.

Katherine's POV:  
It's November, cold outside. I'm tossing knives at the walls in the Institute training room, waiting for Del to show up.   
*************************  
Where are you?  
Coming. Traffic is terrible. Had to get you a bday present so I'm late.   
That's not a valid excuse  
Thank me, ye ungrateful uncultured swine.  
***************************  
I've moved onto training with my whips when I notice him standing there.   
"By the angel...you can't be," I whisper.  
"Oh, but I am. Asmodeus, demon of November." The tall man smiled, slit-pupils twinkling under the bright lights.  
"You...why are you here?"   
"Tch tch tch. Come to pay my son a visit...of course."  
"No. You're here for something else. What-"  
"Katherine Lightwood. Isabelle Lightwood's daughter, and I see you've inherited her intelligence and fierceness." His face turns serious. "I need a young shadowhunter, Lightwood. And it so happens that you are the best available. Come willingly with me, and I shall spare those you love."  
Adella chose that exact moment to run into the training room, face scarlet from the cold, shrugging on a gear jacket. "Sorry I'm-" she stops dead in her tracks, obvious fear in her eyes, staring at the prince of hell standing in front of me.  
With lightning speed, Asmodeus moved behind her and held a gleaming blade to her throat. "No!" I yelled.  
Those cat eyes narrowed. "I see...ah, how does that ancient Chinese proverb go again? How nieces are always so alike their uncles?"  
"Let. Her. Go." I grit out.  
"Tsk tsk. Isn't it not allowed though? To love your parabatai...as you love this Herondale girl?"  
"Kat? What's he talking about?" Adella is panicking, her eyes displaying confusion.  
I flick my wrist, and twin whips of electrum snap towards Asmodeus, like golden snakes going in for the killing bite. But he was already gone, dissolved into mist and shadows.  
"You'll come willingly, little shadowhunter, and I'll be there, waiting for you." His voice rings in the air.  
I collapse onto the hardwood floor, Adella rushing to support me, and everything turns black.  
The next time I'm awake, I'm in my bed, covers pulled up to my chest. Del walks in with a plate of cold food, and immediately rushes to my side when she sees me awake. "Feeling better?" She sits on the bed and I open the covers, letting her settle beside me underneath them.  
"So...wanna talk about it?" I could sense that she was approaching the subject carefully. "About...what...Asmodeus said?"   
"What, about me joining him in Edom? Not likely. Weather isn't too pleasant there."  
She smacked my arm playfully. "You know what I mean."  
I sigh. "I'm sorry...I...You didn't ever have to know. I...it's wrong, we're parabatai. I...mom and dad aren't going to be upset about it, but...I'm so sorry, Del. I...it started before we were parabatai. Before we first went to Idris. Before you met Alexander and I...I thought it was going to be okay back then, and Aline said it was going to be okay...and I thought I could maybe tell you one day...then you asked me to become your parabatai and I couldn't say no...then I see you with Alex-" I break down entirely, crying into my palms. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry."   
"Shhh...it's okay. It's okay." She pats my back and I try so hard to hold the tears back, but I can't.   
"Please don't hate me. I...I've already given up."   
"I could never hate you. You're my parabatai. But I...I'm so sorry, Kat. I could never love you like that." "It's okay. I understand." Adella smiles at me and bends down to dig through her bag. "On the other hand...Happy birthday." She hands me a small box, wrapped in green, my favourite color. I open it, and inside is the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen, with two pendants, one carved of brilliant green jade, shaped like a dragon (my favourite animal) and one of a letter L, made up of small emeralds.   
"The dragon one turns into a knuckle-duster." I grin. "Only you would've thought be giving me an accessory and a weapon at the same time. Thanks. It's beautiful."  
**************************  
You know, now that I think about it, it's quite fitting.  
What is?  
You gave me a necklace with green pendants.  
...and your point is?  
Didn't that rhyme always say green will mend our broken hearts  
...Go to sleep, Lightwood. You’re losing it.  
****************************

**Author's Note:**

> ...I told you chapter three would be up soon.  
>  Chapter four is...coming, but it'll take a while.  
> Prompts? The author is in dire need of prompts.  
> Reviews really help too  
> just so you know


End file.
